


How much I need you

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is in pain and realizes how much she needs Chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English, I've tried.  
> Reading is so much easier than writing so if anyone wants to correct any mistakes, feel free to do it ;)

Marinette's felt bad. Really bad. When she woke up in the morning, she immediately decided not to go to school. She only got up to take some painkillers and then went back to the bed where she just curled up in a ball under covers, trying not to cry. Her parents were in their bakery already, so there was only her and her kwami. Tikki was really sad, seeing her girl in pain and the fact that she wasn't able to help her were depressing.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" tiny creature's voice sounded worried.

"No, thanks Tikki" she groaned shutting her eyes tight. "Nothing can help me, I just have to survive this day."

Kwami landed on her friend's cheek and gave it a small peck. Marinette giggled lightly.

"Better?"

"Actually you know what? Your hugs and kisses help a bit."

Suddenly her phone buzzed, announcing incoming message.

"Do you want me to check it?" Tikki flew to the nightstand.

"Could you?"

"Yep" red kwami unlocked the phone and opened the message. "Alya asks where you are."

"Answer: nowhere, let me die."

"Are you sure she will understand?"

"I am. It's Alya, she always understands me."

A few seconds later another message has come.

"She says: 'poor girl, I'll come around after classes'. How does she know what did you mean?"

"We're best friends, she knows me better than anyone. I should take some sleep before she comes" Marinette closed her eyes.

Tikki opened the Ladyblog

"Marinette... We have a problem..."

"Uhhh... What's wrong, Tikki?"

"The akuma."

"Whyyyyy..." the girl covered her head with a pillow.

"You really should go. Chat Noir won't purify it without you."

"I know... but I don't think I'd be able to fight."

"He'll understand."

"I doubt it" Marinette sighed again and finally got up. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay but hurry up!"

After a few minutes she was ready to go out.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug smiled slightly to herself. Thankfully she hadn't told her mother about her... little problem so there was no risk that somebody would find out her disappearance.

 _"I'd better go before that stupid cat get himself killed"_ she thought as she pulled out her yo-yo and jumped out the window. She had to stop at least five times because of the pain. When she finally reached the place where the villain was, he was just about to get Chat's miraculous. She hit the enemy with her yo-yo, giving her partner an opportunity to escape.

"What took you so long?" Chat frowned as he landed next to her.

"Sorry, I was busy. I thought you can deal with a little akuma" she sticked her tongue at him. Chat crossed his arms and pouted. Ladybug bit her lip as another stike of pain shot her body. "Let's do this quickly."

Easy to say. That villain was pretty strong and Ladybug wasn't able to fight as efficiently as she should and as she wanted.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" Chat noticed that something's wrong with his partner.

"Yeah" she responded with a little frown.

"You don't look so. Watch out!" he pushed her away just in time to save her from bad guy's blast. "Come on, stand up!"

"I can't..." she curled up in a ball, unable to move. "I've had enough..."

"My Lady..." seeing Ladybug like that was hurting him. Chat hadn't much time to think, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and ran away, holding her tight. "Please, tell me what's going on" he pleaded when they were far from the battlefield.

"You wouldn't understand" she hissed, wincing and biting her lower lip, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll do my best. Please, Ladybug... I can't stand seeing you in pain" he sat down, hugging her close. She leaned against him almost instinctively.

"It's nothing, really" she tried to calm him down.

"It's not, since you can't fight. I won't manage it without you" he pressed his lips against her temple. "And you're crying. I haven't seen you cry before, so don't even try to say it's not a big deal. Just tell me what do you need."

"Some painkillers. But strong" she finally gave up.

"Are you hurt?"

"Kind of. Okay, not literally..." she sighed. "It's... it's just... you know, girl time" she whispered with embarassement. She wasn't used to talking about it to anyone in spite of Alya or her mom. She told Chat only because their lives could depend on it but she was pretty sure he wouldn't understand. After all, he was, well, a boy.

"You mean... like that girl time?" he looked at her, confused. "Is it really that painful?"

"Well, mine is. It's often bearable but not this month..."

"It's okay, we'll find a way to help you" he rubbed her arm, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier but I was afraid you wouldn't understand..."

"I'm not as stupid as it seems" he chuckled.

"Yeah... Thank you, kitty. Thanks for understanding" she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"No problem, my Lady. Let's get rid of this nasty bug" he stood up, carrying her in his arms.

"Where do we go?"

"To the hospital. You said you need a strong painkiller, so we're going to get it."

He had to carry her to the hospital but she was able to get out on her own.

"Thank you, kitten. I wouldn't have done it without you. And now it's time to defeat certain akuma."

Easy to say, harder to do. After a few minutes of the fight, Ladybug felt as useless as before.

"Are you ok?" Chat squeezed her arms and looked at her. "Are you still in pain?"

"No... but I can't... uh..." she frowned as she was trying to focus. "I can't think."

"What?!"

"I can't think. I feel like I've been in a bubble. Everything around is... kinda blurred and sounds are muffled. Maybe that medicine was too strong..."

"Great. Could it be worse?"

"I still can fight. It just might take me much more time to figure out what to do with Lucky Charm."

"I'll help you. Go on."

"Fine. Lucky Charm!"

"What is this thing?"

"I have no idea..."

They weren't used to discuss any plans. Usually Chat was doing whatever his Lady told him to do but that wasn't usual situation. They lost much time to make a plan and they were just about to change back, when Ladybug finally purified the akuma.

"Let's meet tonight on the patrol, please" Chat asked, before they split.

"I'm not sure I can patrol today..." she hesitated.

"Please, just come. I have a plan."

"If you say so... Okay, I trust you. See you later" she smiled lightly and ran away.

She went to sleep as soon as she reached home. That painkiller might take her pain away but also made her sleepy and distracted. When she woke up, there was deep night outside. Luckily she haven't overslept. After a few minutes she was on Eiffel Tower, where their patrols usually begin.

"You're so early, Bugaboo" surprise in his voice made her smile.

"Early but hurt again" she winced. "Not as much as in the morning but it's still uncomfortable."

"Well, good. I might have a solution" Chat sat down close to her. "Forgive me, my Lady" he murmured as she tensed. His arm wrapped around her as he pressed something warm to her lower stomach.

"What are you- oh..." she relaxed a lot when hot water bottle warmed her muscles and her pain eased. "How did you know?"

"Cats have their ways" he smirked. "I have also some chocolate. I've heard that girls need lots of chocolate when they have their period."

"Aw, you're the best. How could I ever think you wouldn't understand me just because you're a boy?"

"You were thinking like that?"

"Kinda stupid, I know" she nuzzled into him. He blushed with surprise and cuddled her.

"It's okay. After all it's not boys' thing."

"Thank you, kitty. Thank you so much. I know I've told you about hundred times that we're a team but I think I actually understood it today. I can save the day on my own, we both know this. But that day proved how much I really need you. In many situations I would've lost if I were all alone. You're so important to me."

"That's really nice. Thanks, my Lady."

"I'm not saying it just to make you feel better. I'm trying to make you aware of how equal we actually are."

"We're not equal..."

"Right, you're the stronger one."

"Ladybug, I wasn't kidding."

"Neither was I. You really are stronger than me. I might be able to lift you and even throw you but I can do nothing if you pin me to the ground. Look, what I'm trying to say is that we both are superheroes. And we both are great, not only me."

"I know but..."

"No buts, kitty. I want you to stop underestimate yourself. Just appreciate whatever you do as much as I appreciate it."

"Whatever? So you like my cat puns!"

"Well... some of them are quite good but the rest mostly annoy me to pieces. Chat, I'm serious now. Stop putting yourself down, will you?"

"You know, actually I thought that you'd supposed to be the one that need backup and cheering up. But it turns out it's opposite and you're trying to cheer me up. I don't really need it. The best thing you could've done is this" he hugged her closer. "I'd keep you here forever if I only could."

"I can do more than this."

"Really? What?"

"Maybe that" she smirked as her lips brushed his.

"M-my Lady..."

"Anything to make my kitten happy" she giggled and hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I decided to make Marinette suffer as much as I do almost every month. Mwahahahaha.  
> But seriously, it could be really nice episode, I'd gladly saw Ladybug cursing that damned period.


End file.
